Caracara
__NOEDITSECTION__ My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher But there are things that the Homilies and hymns won't teach ya Caracara belongs to Ice! Please do not use him without her permission. My mother was genius My father commanded respect Appearance Caracara is the average looking SandWing. Pale sandy yellow diamond patterned scales with a pale yellow ridge and obsidian, ominous black eyes that stare into your very being. His horns are a pure, gleaming white and his ridge is slightly darker than his scales. He is the opposite of his bulky brother and sister. He is lean and slim, lacking noticeable muscles anywhere. He is quite the small SandWing and will often be seen trying to crane his neck to seem taller. When they died they left no instructions Just a legacy to protect Personality In everyday life, Caracara is relaxed and poised, but when a certain situation causes a mountain load stress, he will become a nervous wreck. Despite this, he will try to the best of his ability to access them calmly and conjure up a plan to work his way around it. Quite the coward, he prefers to let others do his work for him, due to his lack of proper fighting skills and ability to be easily scared or startled. He is annoyingly stubborn and devoted, insistent on seeing things through to the end. Caracara is the silent type, preferring only to speak when asked to. He has a great dislike towards hybrids, as loyalty is a big thing to him and he believes that their parents betrayed their respective tribes by being together. During his younger years, he obtained a small knowledge on the art of science by spending his time in the palace library reading books, since he strived to be a scientist when he grew older, and sometimes falls back into these old habits while he's alone. Death doesn't discriminate Between the sinners and the saints Abilities Caracara's greatest strength would have to be his creativity. It doesn't take him long to come up with a brilliant and original idea, which contributes a lot to his work. He is also intelligent, and can weave his way out of almost every though situation. He doesn't have impressive combat skills, but has had good practice with his venomous tail barb. And we keep living anyway We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes History Caracara's early years was decent. He had parents with high ranking positions in the SandWing army, lived alongside the royal family in the palace, and had two siblings, Hyrax and Kultarr. Preferring to spend time alone, he spent his time in the library, reading up on science fiction books. During that time, he reluctantly made friends with the librarian and his daughter, Cottontail. Cottontail and Caracacra two grew close quickly, forming a strong, positive bond. With him being his one and only friend, he would share all his hidden feelings with her and glad take any and all advice she would give. The rest of his life was pretty joyful, that is, until he learned about the relationship between his brother and a MudWing peasant. And if there's a reason I'm still alive When everyone who loves me has died Relationships Hyrax Even during their younger years, Caracara held no love for Hyrax. There was no source of this hatred, though sometimes he would blame it on jealously. Despite this, he respected him, as he was believed to be a loyal soldier through and through, until he went to go live in the MudWing Kingdom. His dislike towards the SandWing grew, and even now he thinks quite malice thoughts about him. Then I'm willing to wait for it I'm willing to wait for it Category:Coded pages Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)